I'm in Love with Voldywait what? (Tom Riddle OC!)
by maddsindahouse
Summary: Maia Clotho Travers never expected to fall in love. Especially when she was stupid enough to toy with her friend's time turner and wind up 50 years in the past. The last thing she expected was Lord Voldy to be all young and hunky as a Tom Riddle. What turns to hate slowly transforms into love. But what will it take for both Tom and Maia to realize?
1. Chapter 1

I glanced at the brick pillar in front of me. _This was it. _I ran through the wall and instantly found myself in platform 9 ¾. Mums and Dads were holding onto their precious first years. Parents said goodbyes. Sons and Daughters rushed to get away from their guardians grasp. I felt a twinge of guilt, since it wasn't that long ago I had a set of parents to say goodbye to. I felt the tears prick my waterline as I scolded myself to not cry and look vulnerable in public.

It was then when I spotted Harry. I ran up to him, stumbling upon many stones on the way. "Hey Harry!" I greeted. He looked pretty stunned to see me. Well, I barely talked to him, so it was reasonable he seemed surprised.

"Uh…Hi Maia. What's up?" He responded. He had soot covering his nose, and kept directing his eyes somewhere else. I could only wonder what he was so antsy about, but I pushed the thought in the back of my mind.

"Um nothing much. I was just wondering if you've seen Luna or Neville or Seamus?" I questioned. Luna and Neville were my best friends. Always were, and always will be. We met on the first day boarding the Hogwarts Express and immediately hit off. Seamus and I used to be tight, but ever since he started hanging out with Dean we've drifted apart.

"Yeah, I think they are sitting in compartment 25 in the Ravenclaw section." He said, staring intently at someone behind me. I turned around, and there standing was Draco Malfoy. I flipped back to face Harry and gave him a crazed look.

"Well then, thanks Harry. See you at school. I see you have unfinished business with that douche Malfoy." I acknowledged as I waved goodbye and stepped onto the train. I turned right into the Ravenclaw compartments. I spotted the crew huddled up in the third door from the entrance. I walked over and opened the door, my fingers sliding over the translucent glass.

"Hey Maia!" Neville cheered ecstatically, alerting the others of my presence.

"Hey Neville. Luna, Seamus, Dean." I said as I nodded in their directions. "What's up?" I questioned as I seated myself between Seamus and Dean.

"Nothing much. However, there have been more trinklets following me than usual. Quibbler?" Luna smiled as she handed me a magazine.

"Thanks." I said as I took the Quibbler and flipped through the pages. There were many articles on mythical insects and fairies and trinklets. The Lovegoods had always been a bit cookoo.

Seamus interrupted my trance by waving his abnormally thick fingers in front of my face. "Earth to Maia!" Seamus yelled, his Irish accent shining through.

"Ah, I see the memo goblin has visited us again. What Seamus?" I snapped. Everyone snickered.

"What have you got stuck up your arse?" Seamus asked, a bright look of victory plastered on his face.

"Your damn bloody wand!" I retorted, as his face fell and everyone cracked up, and even I had to let out a few giggles. "What Seamus?" I questioned. He put his palm up to my face, and turned around, pretending to ignore me. "Aww Seamus…you know I love you!" I tugged on his sleeve until he turned around. He looked at me deeply.

"Ah alright. Anything for my favorite gal." He said as he patted my shoulder. "I was just wondering how you've been..since…you know?" I knew Seamus questioned out of concern, but I still was aggravated. It was the same question being asked everyday for the past 3 months! I sighed.

"Not good. My Aunts a bloody bitch." I mumbled while I stared out the window at the transforming landscapes.

" I don't think she wants to talk about it guys." Dean consoled as he laid a comforting hand on my shoulder. _Thanks for stating that Captain Obvious. _

I eyed him as I picked up his hand and placed it on his knee. I knew Dean was trying to be nice, but I didn't know the kid well enough so he could _Touch Me._ "Not a very touchy person here." I muttered as Dean turned a lovely shade of crimson. "Sorry Bro." I stated.

"Hey guys!" Luna said, directing our attention to her. "Do you want to see the Time Turner my dad got?" She asked while yanking it out of her necklace and placing it on her palm. Now that got my attention.

"Whoa." I stared at the round contraption and grabbed, eyeing the gold mechanism out of curiosity since they were very rare. I flipped the hourglass figure in the middle and turned it around. "Bloody hell. What does this do?" I barely finished my question as Luna yelled.

"Maia! No!" Was the last thing I heard before I was whisked away into the dark. I felt my self moving, and then felt a sharp pain stab my head. I tried to open my eyes, but then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

I heard a jumble of voices around me, each sound feeling so distant, like a dream.

"Oh dear, look at her!"

"Poor girl! Eric, pick her up!"

"Damn, she's gorgeous!"

"Roy! This is not an appropriate time!"

I wrapped my hand around what felt like a finger. _Wait, What? _ I tried to open my eyes, but was blinded by a flash of light. After 5 unsuccessful attempts, I opened my eyelids and found 4 people crouching above me. They were all dressed in cotton plaid collar-necks, the boys wearing slacks and the girls wearing skirts that barely touched the knee with the Hogwarts emblem sewed onto their shirts. Since when did Hogwarts change their uniforms?

"Ummm….Hi?" I greeted, but it seemed more like a question. They all blinked in confusion. A girl with blond mid length hair was the first to speak. "Hello. My name is Selena Van Hoorn, but I go by Selena. And may I ask, who are you? I don't think I've seen you around before, and your outfit…is quite peculiar." She said as I gripped her hand and she pulled me up. I glanced at my clothes, unaware what was so "peculiar" about it. One look at my green flowered blouse and everything hit me.

_Luna. Time Turner. OH MY GOD. _

"Aaghh! SHIT! SHIT SHIT SHIT!" I yelled, grabbing my hair and almost breaking it from its roots. I paced back and forth, while the others stared at me with a crazy expression.

"Well! Dare I say that's no manner for a young lady to speak in! " The girl-Selena Van Hoorn – gasped. I took a deep breath. I must have traveled way in the past. . My heart slowed down as I analyzed the situation. I presumed that since I was back in the best, it would be best to not really get into any trouble and change the future and all that shit. Oh, and create a fake identity. That had always been on my bucket list, to act and live like another being. It would also be more..safe. It would be awkward if I had met my great grandpa with the same last name or something of that sort. And despite the situation, I was totally thrilled.

"Ok. But, out of curiosity, um exactly what is the date?" I questioned. I glanced around, taking in my surroundings. There was no snow, indicating it was summer. Additionally, I noticed everyone was so…plain. It was the same coat and loafers, or skirt and heels. If this was the so called "past", it was both dismal and messed up at the same time.

"It's the 11th of august, 1941." The blond boy spoke up. "Names Ray." He announced, flashing his pearly whites. His blue eyes gleamed as the suns ray bounced off his pupils, and boy were they gorgeous. And those muscles- holy mother of beauty. Must be a quidditch player.

"Like what you see?" He smirked as the blood rushed to my cheeks. "I like what I see too sweetheart." He whispered in my ear. I scoffed. Well, and now I was completely turned off. It's rather a shame all the good ones either had to be jerks, or gay. It was just my luck.

"Like what I see? I would if there was something to see in the first place." I remarked, as I scanned him up and down, and the blood rushed up to his cheeks.

"Feisty one," He mumbled.

"Pardon him." Selena said as she glared at him. "Anyway, the boy right here is Eric Cornwall," She explained as she pointed to a tall guy with black hair, "And this other boy right here is Grant Price," She finished, pointing to a rather plain looking dude.

"Grant Price? Isn't that a muggle name?" I asked, considering both his name and appearance seemed very muggle-y. Grant uncomfortably shifted in his stance, while Selena readied herself to speak up for him, as she did for everyone.

"He gets troubled for it greatly, though I don't see the problem. However, if you do, I'd say it'd be time to leave." She retorted as she poised herself to look controlled.

"Oh no! You must be mistaken. I love muggles!" I explained as Gant lifted his head and smiled at me. "And now may I say, let's go find us a seat."

We seated ourselves at the 1st empty compartment we could find, considering it was very crowded.

"You still haven't told us your name." Eric stated. Goddamn boy, why'd you have to bring that up?

"My name! Oh yeah…" I fumbled nervously as I tried to makeup a suitable surname, "Is Maia…Maia Staton." I exclaimed, having named myself after my favorite book character.

"Maia! What a beautiful name! But very unusual however. I swear, we are going to be best friends this year!" Selena said as she grasped my hand.

_God, people here were so touchy. _

"So, what's your blood status?" Selena led on, bombarding me with questions.

"What? What do you mean?" I asked out of confusion. What the hell was a 'blood status?'

"You know, as in pureblood, or muggle," She stated as if I were stupid. The others looked at me as if I were wonky as well. Jesus Christ people.

" I'm a half-blood. Dad was a muggle, mum was a witch." I lied. In reality, it was the opposite. It was a nasty shock for mum when she found out dad was a wizard.

"Oh!" Selena flipped her hair. "Mum only wants me to hang out with purebloods, but off with her! She said all others were a waste of space, but that is obviously not true. I mean, look at Tom Riddle! He's so perfect!" She squealed and looked dreamily into space. Tom Riddle…the name seemed so familiar.

"Talking about me… are we know?" A deep voice echoed through the room. I glanced up at the door, and saw a handsome boy followed boy a group of what seemed like fat nitwits with scowls on their faces, which made them seem even more repelling.

"T-t-tom." Selena stuttered. She must be either scared of this guy, or she must have had a serious crush on him. "Hi Tom!" Her face broke out into a grin, as all the other guys in the compartment rolled their eyes. Ha. Guess it was obsessive love then.

" Hoorn." The boy-er man-er teen acknowledged. At first glanced, he rather seemed gorgeous, as in something that should belong in a museum. But then everyone once in a while, there would be a flick of anger or irritation in his eye, and the scowl would once again be drawn on his face. And once again, the inclination that I will finally have a boyfriend and not die alone with 50 cats eating fish on my grave was diminished. Oh well. " I was just wondering if you generously let us use your compartment, as there is none left. I had a lot of extraneous prefect work to finish, and I am rather tired." He ended with both a charming and pitiful smile. I mentally scoffed, as I couldn't in real life (I did have some manners). What. A. Dweeb.

"I would love to Tom! Maybe you can come over once your done with your prefect work tonight. I can give you some healing potions, or you know…massages." Selena flirted. I gagged. I had supposed that people were more proper and believed in abstinence in the 1940's- guess I was wrong.

Apparently, my gag noise had alerted everyone in the room. Oh right. It was 1942. Girls didn't gag. _Brain Fart. _

"I see. Now who is this."? He said, in rather a cynical tone, as he looked me up and down. It felt as if he was trying to break into my soul.

I fake coughed, bringing his attention back to face. "My names Maia Styles. Now I understand I am very pretty, but no need to violate my parts like that big guy." I smirked as he clenched his jaw. "Now since we got that done. Number 1, none of us are moving from this compartment. Number 2, if you are that desperate for a seat you can always plop your stuck up arses down in the hallway. Ok? Ok. Now since that's covered what are you still doing here." I snapped. So this guy can walk around and order everyone to doing what he says. What is he, Voldemort?

Tom looked angry. No, he was more than angry. He was livid. His veins were popping out and his eyes bore through mine, but somehow he still managed to keep composure. All his fellow cronies seemed shocked as well. Selena looked worried, and glared at me every few seconds, obviously telling me to say sorry and fix things to her boyfriend. I walked up to him, pushed him back a bit, shut then locked both the doors and curtains.

A few hours here and I had already messed things up.

Well I guess that's what you expect from Maia Staton aka Maia Travers.

_Oh well. _


	3. Chapter 3: Tom Riddle POV

I stood out the door. How dare some talk to me like that! Me! Tom Riddle- the boy top of his class, the prefect, the one who made others tremble out of fear. This excuse for a _girl _stood up to _me_. I could feel the blood pumping through my heart and I took deep breaths as I brought myself back to my previous state.

"Tom, don't worry. We will get her." Abraxes conformed, however it still caused my blood pressure to shoot up.

"Shut up Abraxes!" I yelled. I could feel the fear shake through Malfoy as he shuffled backwards, speechless. I smirked, feeling better already.

_At least I had some people in line. _

"I refuse to just stand here." I said, implying that one of them must go get me a compartment. My austere tone made that evident.

None of them moved a muscle- not Devlin, Perdita, Abraxes, or even Vincent Lestrange, the smartest of them all. Must it be necessary that I tell them _every single thing. _

" .Me. .Compartment." I extenuated slowly enough so the dimwits would understand. They all scurried away in different directions like a pack of mice. I huffed as I leaned against the door.

As I was thinking of ways to destroy that Maia girl, Parkinson walked up choking a second year Slytherin by the neck.

"Got you a compartment Tom," Perdita said while batting her eyelashes. I felt the bile rise up my throat. Perdita Parkinson was repulsive, least to say. She had a canine shaped nose and curved features. But, she was a loyal follower, and a good lay. Even I couldn't shun that section of Mother Nature. I motioned Parkinson to follow me into the empty compartment, while the others stopped prying and took a seat. I shut the door, closed the maroon curtains, and shoved Devlin Zabini out of the way so I could sit comfortably. He fiddled with his fingers while he placed himself next to Vincent; sweat beading from the open pores of his forehead. His presence emitted fear.

_Fear. He feared me. _

It was what I wanted. Fear translates into power, and I had unlimited power.

Parkinson was the first to speak up.

"Tom, when are you going to open the chamber? When the Basilisk comes out, you can make that pathetic-ugly blood-traitor the first to go. Being that despicable she's probably a mudblood!" Perdita exclaimed furiously as she draped herself over me.

Even though I completely despised the…_girl, _even I couldn't deny that she was probably a pureblood and somewhat attractive. She had unique but subtle features- high cheekbones, mid-length black hair, angular jaw line, and naturally big eyes. She was better looking than Parkinson could ever be. She could be the perfect pureblood, and I was sure she was a pureblood. I could feel the strong magic burn off her skin. If only she hadn't met the mudbloods and had such an infuriating temper, she would be great to carry the pureblood line. What a shame.

I shrugged Perdita off of me. "I will open the Chamber by Christmas." I stated. "Though that doesn't concern you, does it?" I raised an eyebrow. She quivered and moved far back.

_Fear. _

I smirked.

* * *

When the train landed, we got on the Thestrals. Ugly creatures they were. It was rather a pity I could see them.

Once we landed at the castle, I snuck off to the girl's bathroom in the second floor. The abandoned bathroom that no one visited. I needed to make sure everything was intact- just how it was before summer. I grazed my finger over the snake symbol on one of the sinks.

"Open." I hissed in Parseltounge.

I took a step and plunged into darkness.

* * *

**AHH please don't hurt me. I know this was kind of bad. It was more of a filler chapter than anything, and every 2-3 chapters I will include a Tom POV in there. Please I want to update again, and I will this afternoon, but I really want to see some reviews on there. Some recommendations perhaps? **

**Please follow, vote, review, and love. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Maia POV (again)

* * *

Once we landed at the Hogwarts gates, I convinced the others to go on without me.

I snuck off with the first years, and took a right on the second corner, leading me into the transfigurations room. I recalled that during the many visits to Dumbledore's office (don't ask), he would drone about his times as a transfigurations professor. I walked into the room with an immense amount of un-denying hope that he would be there.

"Headmaster!" I yelled. Instantaneously, I clamped my hand over my mouth. "I mean Professor! Professor Dumbledore! Are you in here?"

A shady figure emerged out of the shadows. He had a white beard and not as many wrinkles.

_Whoa. _

"I see you need me." Dumbledore acknowledged.

"Uh yeah. Could we discuss my little…predicament…in your office?" I questioned.

"It depends miss. I don't believe I've seen you around before?" The headmaster-err-professor asked with a glint in his eyes. It wasn't an intruding glint, it was rather more curious.

"About that professor, you see, I really need to speak to you." I said while stomping (more like trampling) over the stairs. "Please just give me 10 minutes of your time!" I pleaded. Dumbledore just smiled and nodded, motioning me into the room. "Lemon Drop?" He handed me a candy, which was very hard to refuse.

"Thanks." I nod, while sucking the sour juice out of the jawbreaker.

"I presume you have much to explain." He continued, prying into my particular situation. I swallowed the remaining particles of my lemon drop, clearing up my throat.

"Well you see..Umm…I'm from the future." I blurted, sulking in my chair.

"A time traveler I see. Who sent you on this mission?" Dumbledore asked while chewing another Lemon Drop.

"Not really…" I replied. "I accidently came across my friends time turner, and I'm afraid I left it back in my time, and now I have no way to get home." I ended, focusing on the very-interesting dirt particles glued onto the soles of my loafers.

"Ah…I see Miss.."

"Miss Maia Staton. But really Miss Travers and I was in 6th year. I decided to create a fake identity." I gleamed, rather proud for I was smart enough to think of that.

"I would love to help your little…dilemma, but unfortunately we only have 2 time turners, which are both malfunctioning at the moment. It'll take time to fix Miss. Staton. " He ended with a pitiful look on his face, eyebrows scrunched and all.

I sat there defeated, and reality sunk in. I pondered some other plans, and the most obvious idea struck,

"What about the time turners at the ministry?" I questioned. Surely they mist have some. Surely. Hopefully. Goddamn my preposterous fate.

"You see, ever since Grindelwald rose to power, the ministry has been holding the Time Turners captive. However, what I can do is tell Dippet you're an exchange student who's been home schooled to offer you a place there. You can create a supportive back-story so suspicions don't arise. This is until the Time Turners are fixed, of course." He concluded, with a smile.

Damn that benevolent smile. Damn the world. I sulked even more into my seat, and slapped my forehead. "What the hell have I gotten myself into?" I muttered.

"No need to be dismal. Now how would you like to be sorted again? Dippet gave me the hat to safeguard before the ceremony." He beamed while picking the dingy old hat off the counter. The smell it emitted was just putrid. The hat really needed a bath.

"I'm in Gryffindor sir." I responded. "I've already been sorted. No need to do it again."

"But you see, Ms. Staton, as time changes, so do people." He retorted while placing the darn malodorous object on my head.

"Ms. Staton, or shall I see Ms. Travers." The hat spoke.

Stupid old hat, wasting my time. Just say Gryffindor already.

"Lack of patience, I see." I hat commented. I rolled my eyes, drumming my fingers on my thighs. "Great amount off bravery. Not afraid to stand up for what she believes in." The _thing _praised as I smirked.

_Say Gryffindor. _

"Extremely clever, but not smart. Maybe if she studied more." I rolled my eyes once more.

_Gryffindor Please. _

"Really nice. Sweet to all that are sweet to you. A Hufflepuff quality."

_Goddamn. Gryffindor me already. _

"But there is that cunningness. The sneaky brilliance. The thirst to prove yourself to others. It overpowers all." The hat continued.

_No. No. No. What are you doing? Deranged, Psychotic hat. . . _

"It would be Gryffindor-" Yes! I picked the hat up, almost removing it from my head.

"But I'm going to have to say Slytherin!" The hat bellowed. I dropped the shabby old thing at the ground, mouth wide open, and it dropped with a thud.

"You shitty mother-" I began as Dumbledore felt the need to interrupt.

"Now, I don't know how it was at your time, but you surely will be isolated if your seen talking like that here. You should try to blend in as much as possible. 6th year right?" He questioned, with a quill and paper in his hand.

"Yup..I mean yes." I replied, opening the door. " Thanks professor," I smiled and waved goodbye.

_Well Damn._

_ Guess I'm a psychotic Slytherin now. _

_ Ouch._

* * *

**Hey guys :) I said I'll upload 2 days ago, but then I got a fever, and just got better so I hope it's good enough for you. I'll try to upload 2 later on to make up for this. I have the next chapter to upload, but I really want more comments! And also, I suppose it is a bit Mary-Sue, and I'll try not to make it anymore. She's planned to be a horrible student actually. **

**So please follow, comment, favorite, and love 3 **


	5. Chapter 5

**I would like to thank harrylovertonigh, seriouslypadfoot, and hufflepuff lover forever for reviewing. This chapters for you!**

**Disclaimer: **

**I realized that I needed a disclaimer or I'd be in trouble so here it is. I would love to own Harry Potter but I can't. All credits to J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

I sauntered out of the Transfigurations room, both content and aggravated with the recent results.

_Slytherin Huh? _

I suppose this role-play would be slightly interesting. Hopefully my 3 years of forced muggle acting lessons would come in handy.

As I passed the Ladies room, I undoubtly felt nature calling. Well, I haven't shat out in a while. My first crap in 1941, a memorable event in fact. I made my way over to the room, but was immediately knocked over by the immense force of the wooden door. I placed my hand over the newly formed throbbing bump.

"Goddamn. Ow that hurts." I groaned. Can't people at least watch where they're going? If it weren't for the irresponsible git I wouldn't have to introduce my self in a new school, well new time, with a huge red bump on my forehead.

_Maia- the red headed reindeer. _

I can hear it already.

"Miss Staton. What are you doing here? I would presume you to be in the Great Hall?"

I mentally moaned, as I was to hurt to open my mouth. Damn. This day just couldn't get better.

"Tom. What a pleasure to see you." I grimaced. The pain from my forehead mentally subsided, but the aftershock was still there. My feet shuffled back and forth, and my hands twitched, while Tom stood there unnerved. I slowly-but painfully- pushed myself up.

"Gee, thanks for helping me up Riddle." I mocked, while flicking the dirt of my robes (Selena had a spare pair.)

"What are you doing here ." He asked in a monotonous voice. His hands interlocked behind him, while he tapped his feet impatiently.

"Mr. Riddle," I spat, " The question is what are you doing here?" I raised an eyebrow. If he has the audacity to question me why I'm here, then I have every damn right to question him too.

_Probably trying to get me in trouble that git. _

His mouth twitched a little, but he tried his best to hide it. I suppressed a laugh.

"Prefect duties. Had to check for runaways."

Boy was he good at lying. If it weren't for my immaculate and extremely canny brain, I would have never known of how good of a phony Tom Riddle was.

"Bullshit. Prefects are supposed to stay with they're houses before and during the sorting. They don't get excused until after." I scrutinized. The minute I realized what I had said, my head was itching to think of a back up story.

"How would you know that?" He interrogated, Riddle's voice getting tighter by the minute.

_Oh Shit. Oh. OH. Oh Shit. . _

"Dumbledore told me. I just went by his room to get sorted. Am now in Slytherin, the greatest house of them all. I'll be happy to spend my next year in a house full of thickheaded cunts and immaculate beings. But I'm getting a bit hungry now, so I'll be off. Hopefully I won't see you. Bye _Riddle._" I condoned. I scurried of as fast as my feet could carry me. Hopefully my story was convincing enough, and hopefully Riddle was confused as to what had said.

I made my way to the Slytherin table, as quietly and blended my self in as best as I could. Surprisingly, not many people paid attention, as the sorting was over and everyone was immersed in the bountiful amount of food. I placed my self at the end of the table, chewing on a piece of chicken leg. It was so…bland. It tasted like dirt. As I poured a bottle of ranch dressing onto my piece of meat (to give it a bit of flavor. What could go wrong with ranch?) A blond-headed boy came up to me. He had an oval face, and thin, bony hands. He rather mirrored Draco Malfoy in a way, but the scowl that was missing from his face proved that he was in fact not from the Malfoy bloodline.

He just sat there; hands folded across the table, eyeing me eat the chicken leg. I pretended not to notice, but his stare was unnervering and just plain creepy.

"May I help you?" I questioned, eyebrows raised. Redness creeped up his cheeks as he smiled.

"Um, me and my friends were just wondering, what blood type you are? You are a very beautiful girl." His eyes glanced down. Was this dude for real? I felt like gagging, right then and there.

"My blood type, I thing A postive. Unless you're a vampire I don't think you need to know." I retorted. He did ask for blood type right?

"I meant like like if you were pureblood, or you know." He said. His cheeks got even redder and my anger level got even higher. Why were people here so focused on blood type?

I sighed.

"Half-blood." I spoke, and continued gnawing on my piece of meat. He nodded, and for a moment a look of disappointment crossed the boys face as he ran of to his friends, whispering in their ears.

I rolled my eyes. He didn't have a chance anyways.

* * *

**Hi Guys :) Sorry it took a really long time to upload! We just got 2 new golden retrievers( Napolean and Sammy) and I've been spending all my time with them. I really want more reviews, cause I know I have more reads and follows than reviews. Is it good? Bad? Any plot changes that might interest you? I would greatly encourage and appreciate any comments please! Oh, and I'm not uploading till I get 3 more reviews. The faster the reviews, the faster I'll upload. I know I'm being mean, but I really need them. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Shout out to Hufflepuffloverforever, Chickenbutt98, and Forbidden Moons! I took your comments to heart and accomadated to your prefrence. Please Check out their pages afterwards! You guys will have some action more than usual in this!**

**Disclaimer:**

**I am begging J.K. Rowling to make Harry Potter mine, but that ain't happening any time soon, so all credit goes to her.**

* * *

Once I got finished with my rather lifeless chicken leg, I followed the prefects out of the dining hall with a jumble of first-years.

Tom seemed to be his despicable self, while the other one, a girl whom I realized to be one of Tom's puppies, had a quite ugly nose. At first, I realized that I didn't even know this girl that well, and it was wrong to judge, but after a couple of snide remarks, I came to the conclusion that she was just a pug faced bitch.

The dungeon was dark and freezing, with only a couple a torches lighting up the room. Water droplets hung off the moldy wall, aligning with the green moss thriving on the damp brick walls.

I kept walking, both mesmerized and disgusted by the condition of the Slytherin quarters.

As I was strolling along, with the Weird Sister's song playing in my head, I bumped against something hard and slimy. I face-planted onto the brick tiles, while the incredibly sweet and caring(note the sarcasm) first years snickered and kept on stepping on my foot.

_Gee. Well I love you too you conceited Bastards. _

I shuffled the debris of my clothes and felt a bruise forming on my elbow.

_Oh Damn. Damn it. Dear God, if your listening, just one day! One painless- shit free goddamn day! Oh, and please excuse the language. _

I got up to see a pair of very repulsive eyes glaring down at me, and all the first years gone with Tom who was leading them to the common room.

The lady just stood there- arms crossed, not moving an inch. Her features were more hideous up front. In fact, she even looked a bit like…Pansy Pug faced Parkinson?

_Aw Hell No! _

The resemblance was too similar, and the dog shaped nose topped it all off.

_Topped it off like a molded piece of asparagus on melted ice cream. And no one likes asparagus- or melted ice cream. _

"Well?" I asked, shadowing her stance, with my eyebrows raised, and arms crossed.

"To start of, I don't like you at all. Your ugly, gross, and your manners are more of a troll than a Slytherin lady. And the way you talk to Tom…the next thing you know, you'll be finding yourself down at the cemetery." She sneered while trying to stare me down. was trying to stare **me **down.

_ Bitch looked more like a constipated dog. Even with the scowl on her face. _

It was impossible not to laugh.

"Feelings are mutual, Parkinson. And here's a hint, since I love you so much," I mocked sarcastically, " Before you comment on other's beauty, fix yours first. Just looking at your face is causing my pimples to break out." I scoffed and pushed her out of the way, walking towards the Salaazar Slytherin portrait on the wall.

Parkinson tumbled to the side and hit the floor with a thud. Was Parkinson really that weak? I just wished to push her out of the way, not to cause permanent brain damage.

_That is if she didn't have any already. Ha-ha bitch got hurt. BONUS! _

"Tom will get you, Tom and I! You will regret it Staton!" She affirmed, and laughed in an insolent manner as she huffed and made her way out of the dungeon.

I lifted up my hand and left my middle finger up loud and proud, just hoping she saw it.

* * *

After screaming at Salazar for a nice 5 minutes arguing with the sleepy dunce that the password was in fact "Avabellum"(heard Tom say it earlier, thank the lords), I made my way to the girls' dorm, and found my suitcase and bed to be third from the door.

_Wait, suitcase? _

I immediately went and checked out the suitcase, which was filled with Slytherin apparel. Green and silver scarf's, socks, and robes. And tucked inside one of the socks, was a note from Dumbledore. I smiled. He really hadn't changed his ways.

I switched into my pj's, a green nightgown that went down all the way to my feet. I fluffed my pillow up, and slid my self into my bed, carefully not to wake the other girls.

_Not that I cared. _

I just laid in bed, thinking of what Luna and Neville would be doing. Thinking about funny old Seamus. Wondering what Langslot, my owl, would be doing. Would they even miss me?

After my parents died, from that slimy bastard Voldemort, life was hard. The nightmares still haunted me, and I had the crescent shaped mark on my forearm to prove it. Mum had ushered me into to the closet and locked it to prevent me from coming out and went to help Dad. Dad was part of the founding families of the Magic world, and was filled with infinite knowledge that was passed down through the time, and well…Voldy wanted that knowledge.

I tried to sleep. I counted goblins, sang over one of the Weird Sister's song (Blond Wizards are my favorite), I even counted the number of bed mites on my bed. It was just not possible.

I twitched and got out of bed, careful not to wake up anyone and get in trouble. I went out the common room, and out of the dungeon, watching out for Filch and his damn cat.

_Wait. There was no Filch. Or damn cat. Oh, ok. Yeah! _

I was still cautious though, afraid Dumbledore might find me and banish me to the Dinosaur times or something. I mean, I was already here. What would a couple more centuries do?

* * *

As I was walking through the halls, I spotted a flash of brown hair. I scanned around, and spotted the flash of brown hair again with a pair of piercing green eyes out of the girls bathroom.

What was Tom doing outside out of curfew? He was a prefect; he was supposed to follow the rules.

Tom Riddle. The name seemed so familiar. Harry would always talk about Tom in the Dumbledore army…and horcruxes…and oh shit.

_ . _

And Voldemort.

I pulled my wand out. I could finish this right here, right now. He looked so vulnerable. People would be saved. My parents would be saved. Harry and Neville and Dumbledore and all the other poor citizens would be saved.

_One curse. Just say it. 2 words. _

"Av—Ava—Ava Ka-" I whimpered. I just couldn't. Not like this.

It then dawned on me. I couldn't change time, I couldn't kill the monster. If I killed him now, the whole future would change. Harry would not be "the boy who lived", some people wouldn't have existed, it wasn't morally right.

_Damn my adept mind. This close. This close to killing Voldy. Oh well. Ugh. Maybe 50 years later. _

But what I can do is save all that die now.

* * *

I followed him into the bathroom, where he probably went to open the Chamber of Secrets. If my facts are right, he opened it around 1941, which was now.

I slowly crouched and well…stalked him. I cast a concealment charm on my self, so the monster wouldn't know where I was.

He shut the door and locked it with a charm, walking over to the sinks soon after.

_It's the third one. The One with the snake. _

His hands grazed over a pipe and he turned around.

"Hello .What a pleasure to see you." He smirked, a malicious smile taking over his face.

_Oh Damn. This isn't going to end well._

* * *

**Hi everyone! I hope you liked this chapter. I realized it was going really slow, and I did want to introduce the characters and their personalities for the first couple chapters. And now, the adventure begins!**

**I am pointing out before hand, this is rated Teen. I will include harsh language, but no sexual themes. I literally can not write that so you won't be seeing that anytime soon. The farthest I'll go as of now is kissing, and not even in the next chapter. **

**I was also wondering if you guys would like the next chapter to be Tom POV or Maia? Please do tell me!**

**I am very happy to receive more reviews, and I have tried to improve the story. It is another "time travel" story, but I promise you guys it will be different! Cross my heart and hope to die. **

**I spent like 2 hours of my day writing this, so I want at least 7 reviews this chapter please, and I really hate doing this, ****but until then I am NOT updating****. I do realize a lot of people are reading this, and not much are reviewing, and it will help me a lot so please do! Anything better? Anything worse? Is it not funny? Is it boring? Did I make any mistakes? Did you like it? **

**Until then, vote, follow, review, and love :)**


End file.
